Asleep in Padfoot's lap' A Wolfstar fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Sirius is up late one evening working on a potions essay, with only Remus for company. What could happen between the two smitten young men in the abandoned common-room? (Set after my other Wolfstar fanfic 'Can I kiss you' but can be read on it's own. Rated T just to be safe)


' **Asleep in Padfoot's lap' A Wolfstar fanfiction**

Sirius let out a loud groan.

He was sat on a sofa in front of the fire. The Gryffindor common-room was deserted, except for one other person, who was sat right next to him.

Remus Lupin looked up from his book with a tired expression, his brown hair glinting in the firelight.

'What now, Sirius?'

Sirius leaned back and closed his eyes. His hand ached from writing.

'This is _boring_.'

Remus rolled his eyes, exasperated.

'Well, it's your own fault for leaving your homework this late.' he said, placing his book into his lap. 'Slughorn's essay is due tomorrow.'

Sirius gritted his teeth, a mild head-ache beginning to develop behind his eyes.

'I know that, Moony.' he muttered, pushing his hair out of his eyes with his free hand. 'But I'm not a natural brainiac like you.'

Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. The scars, barely visible on his face, crinkled slightly. Sirius always liked the way they did that, especially when Remus smiled. Even more so if he was smiling at Sirius.

'You know as well as I do that you're got brains coming out of your ears!' Remus barked irritably. 'Your problem is that you keep running off to muck about with James when you should be working!'

Sirius smiled slightly. Remus knew him too well.

'Don't tell me you're upset that I'm running around with James instead of being in the library with you?' he asked, smirking at Remus. 'If I remember rightly, _we made some good memories amongst those bookshelves_.'

Remus looked startled, his face turning a deep pink colour. Sirius knew what Remus was remembering, and he couldn't help but feel his own heart beat slightly faster as he remembered… _that particular day_ spent with Remus in an especially quiet corner of the Transfiguration section.

'Th-that's different.' Remus muttered, not meeting Sirius's eyes and reaching to pick up his book.

Sirius tried not to giggle. Remus was incredibly cute when he was embarrassed. He was also cute when he was happy. Or angry. Actually, scratch that. Remus was cute regardless of his mood. Sirius had known this for years.

'Is that why you're sitting up with me now instead going to bed?' Sirius asked; his tone light and airy.

Remus's eyes darted to Sirius's. His mouth opened slightly, and his hands curled tightly around his book; his knuckles turning white.

 _Bullseye…_

'Someone's got an inflated sense of their own importance.' Remus mumbled, breaking eye-contact again.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his mouth stretching into a grin. He reached over, and gave Remus a playful squeeze on the arm. Remus's jumper was warm, and his skin felt soft and smooth under it.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, as Sirius removed his hand. He looked a little happy.

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes again, and began to slowly write again. His quill made a quiet scratching noise that was barely heard over the crackling of the fire in front of them.

Beside him, Remus yawned.

Sirius's eyes widened as he felt Remus lean over and rest his head in Sirius's lap.

He swallowed.

'I was not aware that I was your personal pillow, Moony.' Sirius joked, trying not to give away the fact that his stomach was suddenly squirming with butterflies.

Remus shrugged lazily, his face looking away from Sirius into the fire, which continued to crackle low in the embers in front of them.

Smiling slightly, Sirius lifted his piece of parchment onto the sofa-arm next to him, and continued to write. He could feel the warm weight of Remus's head in his lap, and it made him stomach fizz slightly with excitement.

He tried to concentrate on his essay, and, as he wrote, his mind wandered absentmindedly to the times he and Remus had spent in the library. As much as he liked having fun with James, he couldn't help but enjoy himself around Remus, even if they were just sat in the library studying. Well, _studying_ was not the only thing that they had done amongst those book-laden shelves…

Sirius felt heat flush his face. _Stop it_ , he told himself, _remember who's got his head in your lap…_

He could hear Remus exhaling gently, and he could see Remus' small chest rising and falling as he did so. His legs were curled up on the sofa, and his hands were pulled up over his chest, with one hand trailing on Sirius's leg.

Sirius bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on his piece of parchment.

 _Merlin, Moony was so cute_ …

Sirius had known it since the first time they had met, way back when they had started at Hogwarts. Sirius had spent years trying to convince himself otherwise, that his feelings were simply that of one friend to another, but to no avail. He constantly found himself staring at Remus, utterly fascinated by him, and feeling his heart pounding inside his chest while he did it.

However, then he had noticed Remus staring at _him_ when he thought Sirius wasn't looking. There had been no going back after that for Sirius. He had been caught; hook, line and sinker.

Sirius finished writing, put down his quill, and rolled up his parchment. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the time. It was now well past midnight, and Sirius could feel the tiredness behind his eyes. He was not going to get much sleep before classes the next morning. With a bit of luck, his essay for Slughorn would be up to scratch.

He looked down at Remus, whose head was still in Sirius's lap. He appeared to be sleeping.

Sirius put his hand on Remus's head, and began to softly stroke his hair.

'Mmm' Remus muttered sleepily. 'Love you, Sirius…'

Sirius felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He could feel his eyes widening as Remus's words echoed through his brain.

The blood pounding in his ears, he leaned over, and pressed his lips to Remus's head.

'I love you too, Remus.'


End file.
